A child wish
by azure airella
Summary: Keinginan dan harapan seorang anak yang tidak berumur. From Gate00


**A Child Wish**

Seorang gadis kecil berpakaian piyama serba cokelat dengan topi kuning lucu tidur di kasur, dengan gaya kucingnya yang manis. Si gadis kecil memiliki rambut coklat pendek dan berwajah manis. Selimut yang digunakan terlihat mengulung seperti sebuah gulungan bola. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan mengingau.

"Munya-munya~"

Seorang gadis berambut hijau berambut panjang dengan pita merah tipis di kiri kanannya masuk ke dalam kamar. Melihat si gadis kecil masih tertidur dan jam sudah menunjukan jam 8 pagi, si gadis berambut hijau panjang itu membangunkannya.

"Aira bangun yuk. Sudah pagi loh." Kata si gadis berambut hijau

"Enggg" Erang si gadis kecil yang dipanggil Aira.

"Nanti kamu telat makan pagi loh."

Aira segera bangun dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Dia menguap dengan lebar.

"Selamat pagi kak Isthar." Sapa Aira.

"Selamat pagi juga, Aira." Balas Isthar.

"Huum… Aira mandi dulu deh. Habis itu baru sarapan."

Isthar hanya tersenyum dan keluar kamar. Aira langsung ke arah kamar mandi dan mulai mandi. Tampak sebuah shower mengguyur dirinya. Dia teringat kembali masa lalunya.

"_Maafkan Aira tapi Aira tidak bisa berada disini." Gumamnya pelan_

_Terlihat beberapa orang pingsan. Aira menghampiri wanita Titania perambut merah muda dan memeluknya._

"_Aira sangat menyayangi mama… Aira berharap mama tetap selalu bahagia… meskipun mama tidak akan mengingat Aira…"_

_Lalu dia melihat ke arah yang lainnya. Seekor monster tidak dikenal semakin mengamuk. Menghancurkan segalanya_

"_Semoga semuanya bahagia! Kalau semuanya bahagia, Aira akan selalu bahagia. Meskipun kalian tidak akan mengingat lagi akan Aira…" Katanya sambil tersenyum dan menitikkan air mata._

_Lalu dia melihat ke arah monster itu._

"_Kau yang lahir sebagai sisi lain Aira pasti juga akan mengerti… Maka itu… Ayo kita pulang…" Katanya sambil mengangkat tongkatnya._

"_Marionette King of Earth, Mandragora! Marionette King of Fire, Salamander! Marionette King of Wind, Sylph! Marionette King of Water, Insmouse!" serunya sambil memanggil keempat raja marionette sekaligus._

_Keempatnya muncul dan melihat ke arah Aira. Aira tersenyum ke arah mereka. Mereka mengerti dan mengangguk._

"_Kau sudah siap Aira?" Tanya pria Dark Stalker berambut emas._

"_Sesudah ini mungkin kau tidak akan bisa kembali kemari" Kata wanita Druid berambut hijau._

"_Asal semuanya bahagia, Aira akan bahagia. Lagipula sejak awal harusnya aira tidak bertemu dengan mereka" Katanya tersenyum._

"Mama Yukika… semuanya… pasti hidup bahagia" Gumam Aira sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Hoi Aira kau tidak tenggelam di _Bathtube_ kan?" Suara laki-laki

"Eh enggak kok kak Arruto." Jawabnya setengah teriak karena suara shower yang berisik.

"Oh ok soalnya kau sudah setengah jam enggak keluar dari kamar mandi. Ist mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Arruto sambil berlalu pergi.

"Emangnya Aira selama itu ya…" gumamnya sendiri sambil sweat drop.

Lalu dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera berpakaian baju berwarna cokelat. Lalu dia melihat pakaian lamanya… _Marionetist Dress_ Entah berapa lama dia tidak menggunakan itu. Setahun? Lima tahun? Tubuhnya tidak akan pernah berubah. Dia tidak akan bisa bertumbuh dewasa. Dia akan tetap menjadi anak kecil.

"Apa kata orang-orang yang melihat Aira lagi ya…?"

Lalu dia turun ke bawah dan mendapatkan Isthar yang sedang membantu sepasang kembar wanita berambut cokelat menaruh dua lembar roti yang tampaknya bagian Aira, dan Arruto sedang meminum kopinya.

"Pagi Aira~" Sapa si kembar pertama yang berambut coklat dan berpakaian _Gardener Dress_.

"Selamat pagi Mal-san~"

"Mal, Althe, kami pergi dahulu ya." Kata Arruto yang selesai menghabiskan kopinya dan menarik tangan Isthar yang membuat si gadis berambut hijau itu pipinya memerah.

"Aih-aih hati-hati ya" kata keduanya.

Airapun juga melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan segera memakan sarapannya. Diraihnya selai cokelat yang disiapkan dan mengoleskannya ke rotinya.

"Aira, kami berdua akan pergi untuk belanja sebentar. Aira butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Althe.

"Humm… Manis-manisan seperti biasa saja~" Kata Aira.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dahulu~. Gunyu-gunyu akan menemanimu disini. Dan… Tidak perlu membuatkan makanan untuk kami ^_^" kata mereka.

Siapa yang tidak takut makan masakan Aira? Sudah berapa banyak korban yang makan masakannya yang langsung membuat mereka sadar neraka jauh lebih baik dibanding makanan itu? List yang dilakukan Aira: secangkir kopi yang diberi Aira 10 sendok garam, kue yang rasanya harusnya manis menjadi pedas, bubur yang entah mengapa rasanya asam dan manis enggak karuan. Entah apa ada orang yang masih hidup memakan masakannya. Satu-satunya masakannya yang "normal" hanyalah pancake.

"Hum bosannya…" Gumam si kecil berambut cokelat pendek sambil menghabiskan rotinya.

"Muu…" Kata gunyu-gunyu sambil menyutujuinya.

"Gunyu-gunyu kita jalan-jalan yuk! Jangan sampai ketahuan yang lain saja…" Pinta Aira.

"Muu~"

"Yey! Tunggu Aira ya!" Senangnya sambil kembali ke kamarnya mengganti pakaian.

Dengan cepat dia mengambil baju hangatnya yang berwarna cokelat dan rok kotak-kotak cokelatnya. Lalu dia berganti pakaian dan segera mengambil topi jeraminya. Dipakainya sepatunya dan kembali turun ke bawah.

"Ayo~" Ajaknya dengan senang.

"Munyo…"

"He Gunyu-gunyu ingin Aira menaiki Gunyu-gunyu?" Tanya Aira heran

"Muu"

"Oke de~"

"Muu~"

Keduanya keluar rumah dan segera mengunci pintu rumah. Pemandangan Acronia Timur terlihat dengan jelas. Lima tahun telah berlalu sesudah kejadian itu. Aira segera naik ke punggung Gunyu-gunyu dan keduanya berangkat ke kota Acropolis dank e arah Uptown.

"Masih ramai ya di sini." Gumam Aira.

"Hei tunggu Einel!" Suara Pria.

"Ga mau deket-deket sama kak Valtz! Mahoooo!" Suara satunya lagi.

Terlihat Valtz terbang sambil mengejar-kejar Einel. Einel sama sekali tidak melihat apa di depannya dan-

BRUK!

"Aaaa!" Seru Aira sambil terjatuh.

"Munyoo T.T" Tangis Gunyu-gunyu yang ternyata jungkir balik karena ditabrak.

"Adaw!" Rintih Einel sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Einel kau menabrak gadis itu tuh!" seru Valtz.

"Eh? Wah sori ya! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Einel panik.

"Eh, Aira enggak apa-apa kok- ups…" Katanya sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Oh! Baguslah! Sini kubantu berdiri!" Kata Einel semangat.

"Terima kasih…" Kata Aira _"Benar juga Kak Einel dan Kak Valtz sudah tidak akan mengenal Aira…"_

"Uh maaf ya aku pergi dahulu! See ya!" Kata Einel langsung lari lagi.

"Tunggu! Maaf ya!" Seru Valtz kembali mengejar Einel.

Aira hanya terdiam sambil memandang keduanya berlalu. Air mata mengalir pelan dari pipinya. Ketika dia sadar, dia langsung menghapus air mata itu.

"Gunyu-gunyu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Aira sambil membantu Gunyu-gunyu membalikkan badannya.

"Muu~"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu~ Ayo kita jalan lagi." Kata Aira.

Keduanya kembali berjalan-jalan (lebih tepatnya Aira duduk diatas Gunyu-gunyu). Tampak Zephyr dan Pain sedang bercanda dengan Toki yang sedang belanja makanan. Berry dan Missy sedang menawar sebuah gaun. Beberapa anggota Utopia yang lain juga berkeliaran di Uptown.

"_Meskipun mereka melihatku... Mereka tidak akan mengenalku lagi... Segala ingatan tentangku hilang semenjak diriku yang satunya lagi telah menjadi diriku sepenuhnya..."_

"Gunyu-gunyu kita ke toko permen yuk." Ajak Aira.

"Muu"

Gunyu-gunyu mengantar Aira ke toko permen yang dahulu biasa Aira kunjungi.

"Selamat siang paman." Sapa Aira.

"Ya ada yang bias di bantu adik kecil?" Tanya si penjual toko.

"Aira ingin membeli beberapa permen." Jawab Aira

"Hm silahkan pilih." Katanya sambil membiarkan Aira melihat-lihat.

Aira memilih beberapa permen lolipop yang biasa dulu ia beli.

"Ini. Jadi berapa gold paman?" Tanya Aira.

"Hmm 100 gold saja untuk anak lucu sepertimu." Kata si penjual tersenyum.

Lalu Aira menyerahkan 100 gold dan keluar bersama Gunyu-gunyu. Ketika hendak belok, tiba-tiba mereka tertimpa sesuatu.

"Unyaaa! _" Seru Aira sambil tertimpa.

"Aduh maaf ya!"

Seorang Titania berambut pink dan di kuncir dua menimpa mereka, Aira mengenal wanita itu.

"Mama...?" Gumam Aira.

"Huh? Kau tidak apa-apakan adik manis?" Tanya Yukika.

"_Ah benar juga... Mamapun juga tidak akan ingat..."_

"Ada apa Yukika?" Tanya beberapa orang yang Aira tidak kenal.

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrak adik kecil ini." Kata Yukika sambil membantu Aira dan Gunyu-gunyu yang nyaris gepeng.

Tiba-tiba Aira menangis.

"Loh loh? Adik kecil kenapa?" Tanya Yukika panik.

"A-aira enggak apa-apa kok. Aira permisi dahulu" Kata Aira sambil berlari.

Gunyu-gunyu yang ikutan panik pun langsung mengejar Aira.

"_Kenapa... Kenapa harus sekarang... Padahal Aira sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi. Kenapa..."_

Dia bersembunyi di ujung sebuah gang sambil menangis. Dia terduduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Aira?"

Sang Marionetist kecil itu menengok. Terlihat Isthar dan Arruto menghampirinya.

"Aira kenapa? Kok bisa sendirian disini?" Tanya Isthar.

"Aira aira aira!" Tangisnya semakin mengalir.

"Cup cup cup." Kata Isthar sambil membelai rambut Aira.

Akhirnya Aira dapat tenang.

"Ada apa Aira?" Tanya Isthar.

"Aira... Saat berjalan-jalan... Bertemu dengan mereka... Dan bertemu mama..." Kata Aira pelan.

"Mereka... Oh! Mereka ya..." Tampaknya Isthar mengerti maksud Aira.

"Entah mengapa... Aira sedih... Padahal harusnya Aira dapat menerima konsekuensi apa yang akan terjadi..." Kata gadis kecil sedih.

"Memang kau tau apa yang akan terjadi, tapi kau tidak akan dapat menanggung hal itu sendiri kau tahu itu?" Kata Arruto.

Kedua gadis itu menengok ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Kau masih mempunyai kami semua. Lagipula kalau Nona Shaira dan Nona Calia tahu mereka bisa menarikmu balik ke tempat mereka." Kata Dark Stalker itu lagi.

"Ya sudah kita pulang ya. Eh... Loh Aira jalan-jalan sendirian?" Tanya Isthar.

"Eng... Tadi sama Gunyu-gunyu dan- Aaaa! Aira meninggalkan Gunyu-gunyu sendiriannnn! _" Serunya sambil menepuk kepalanya.

Akhirnya ketiganya mencari Gunyu-gunyu yang ternyata sudah ditemukan Mal dan Althe. Kelima orang itu (ditambah dengan satu ulat) kembali ke rumah mereka. Saat malam tiba, Aira mengganti bajunya ke baju tidur.

"_Apa yang dikatakan Kak Arruto benar... Aira tidak sendirian... Aira masih memiliki semua..."_

"Aira belum tidur?" Tanya Isthar yang muncul di depan pintu kamar Aira.

"Eh belum kakak." Jawab Aira.

"Hanya ingin memberitahu saja. Kalau Aira ingin tidur, Aira berdoa saja, berdoa akan keinginan Aira." Kata Isthar.

"Huum! Terima kasih ya Kak Isthar! Tolong bilang ke Kak Arruto terima kasih juga." Kata Aira sambil tersenyum yang mendapat anggukan dari sang Druid berambut hijau.

"Oke deh, selamat malam ya Aira. _Sweet Dream_." Kata Isthar.

"Selamat malam juga Kak Isthar." Kata Aira sambil naik ke ranjang.

"Keinginan Aira ya... Aira... ingin tetap selalu bersama semua... Meskipun mereka melupakan Aira... Aira yakin pasti mereka tetap bahagia. Aira mohon... kepada siapapun dia... Tolong kabulkanlah keinginan Aira... Tolong jaga semua apa yang Aira sayangi... Tolong lindungi mereka... Dan... Terima kasih telah memberikan Aira kesempatan sekali lagi untuk hidup."

Lalu sang gadis kecil itu kembali tidur sambil tersenyum.


End file.
